1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a web content navigation method. More particularly, the present application relates to a flash content navigation method, a mobile electronic device, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
With improvement of mobile technology, there are more and more mobile electronic devices provided with web page browsing functions, and hence, users in this information-exploded age can receive the most updated information through internet, any time and any where, without being limited by time and locations.
Presently, more and more web page designers have become accustomed to embedding flash contents into the web page to provide animation, video, and interactivity to users. However, since the flash content is originally designed for displaying on computer systems, if users want to view the flash content on mobile devices, as the flash content size may greatly exceed the screen size of mobile devices, viewing the flash content on mobile devices would be inconvenient.
Besides, the flash player for displaying the flash content is available as a plug-in of the browser, and in order to let users easily interact with the web page, signals generated by user gestures are sent to the browser engine, not to the flash engine. Therefore, whether or not to transmit the signal to the flash engine is determined by the browser. In some usage situation, when receiving a user gesture, the browser can not correctly distinguish whether the user is intended to operate the web page or the flash content, so that the reaction to the user gesture may not meet the user requirement.